The Diabetes Center provides core facilities which further diabetes and related endocrine research in 10 departments of this Medical School. These core facilities include: 1) Clinical Research and Education Facility which maintains a computer registry of carefully evaluated diabetic patients who act as potential participants in clinical research projects; 2) Radioimmunoassay Facility which performs radioimmunoassays on insulin, glucagon, growth hormone and prolactin as well as certain other peptide hormones under investigation; 3) Morphology Facility which provides histochemical, immunochemical and ultrastructural techniques and consultation for investigators; 4) Tissue Isolation and Culture Facility - construction of this unit will soon be completed and operation initiated. This Unit will have as its goal the use of cell isolation and tissue culture techniques for human cells to be used in diabetes related research; 5) Mass Spectroscopy Facility provides analytic capabilities in gas chromatography and mass spectroscopy. In addition, the Diabetes Center will sponsor three exploratory research projects of polyol metabolism, coagulation abnormalities in diabetes and in cortisol sensitivity of lymphocytes and fibroblasts in diabetes.